Jewelry rings are often worn for reasons related to fashion, for example, to match the shape, color, motif, or jewel on the ring with an article of clothing. Other jewelry rings such as wedding rings are worn as an indicator of the wearer's status. Such jewelry rings generally include a metal ring band having a set of fixed dimensions, for example, a diameter sufficient to receive a finger. Many jewelry rings include a bezel or a set of prongs that extend from the ring band that hold a gem or other design piece in place against the ring band.
Hair accessories, for example, elastic hair bands or hair clips, can also be worn for reasons related to fashion, and/or for practical reasons such as for preventing strands of hair from falling in front of a wearer's eyes. Fashion hair bands can include expensive jewels or design pieces. Unlike finger ring bands, a hair band must be sufficiently flexible to hold a bundle of hair in place, for example, by creating one or more loops about the bundle of hair.
Hair bands often become lost when not in use. While some hair band wearers keep several hair bands available in anticipation of loss, some hair bands such as fashion hair bands can be expensive, especially those including jewels or design pieces.